Brooklyn's Calling
Brooklyn's Calling is a story based on the first season of the spin-off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''series, ''Angel written by Mina A that aired on FanFiction.net on February 26, 2018. It is the first in the "Slayer" series. Synopsis Brooklyn Adelaide Decker is the newly called Slayer who has just moved to Los Angeles, California along with her father, Nicholas. She's trained in secret by her Watcher/maternal aunt, Maryanne Donovan. While out on the town for field training, Brooklyn crosses paths with Angel and Doyle. Brooklyn works with the two to help bring down a Vampire that's killing young girls. When Brooklyn and Angel rescue Cordelia Chase, she comes up with the idea that they should start up a detective agency "to help the helpless — but charge a fee," as Cordelia puts it. Partway through the first season Doyle sacrifices his life to save a group of mixed-race demons being hunted down by an army of pureblooded demons. Just before he dies he passes on his dangerous visions to Cordelia in a kiss. Like Doyle, she finds the visions to be extremely painful. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (who had held a recurring role as the new Watcher in Season 3 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer) then makes an appearance as a comically inept "rogue demon hunter" and gradually becomes a vital part of the team. Later in the season we meet Charles Gunn, a street tough kid who leads a gang of vampire-hunters. Initially determined to kill Angel, Gunn slowly comes to accept him and join his cause. In the season finale, Wesley translates the ancient Shanshu Prophecy which states that, after a final battle, the vampire with a soul will live (that is, become human). Meanwhile, Wolfram & Hart try to raise a powerful creature from the dead. They send the demon Vocah to distract Angel by targeting Brooklyn, Wesley, and Cordelia. Vocha plagues Cordelia with visions of people in pain, which lands her in they Psychiatric wing in a comatose state, destroys the Angel Investigations building by fire-bombing it with Wesley and Maryanne inside. Meanwhile, Brooklyn is attending her Senior Prom and her secret as the Slayer is revealed to her two friends Kacy and Jensen. Maryanne dies from her injuries sustained in the building explosion, which pushes Brooklyn over the edge. Angel and Brooklyn crash the raising ceremony and, during the fight with the demons involved, Nicholas is injured severely and his state is undetermined. Angel slices off Wolfram & Hart employee Lindsey's hand, but is unable to prevent the raising of the creature. The two grab what's necessary to help their friends and leave. Cast Principal Cast * David Boreanaz as Angel * Dianna Agron as Brooklyn Decker * Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase * Glenn Quinn as Allen Francis Doyle * Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Recurring Cast * Kate Winslet as Maryanne Donovan and Elizabeth Donovan-Decker * Paul Johansson as Nicholas Decker * Amy Jo Johnson as Kacy Andrews * Thomas Dekker as Jensen Turner * Elisabeth Rohm as Kate Lockley * Christian Kane as Lindsey McDonald * Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan * Thomas Burr as Lee Mercer * J. August Richards as Charles Gunn Special Guest Stars * Seth Green as Daniel "Oz" Osbourne * James Marsters as Spike * Sarah Michelle Geller as Buffy Summers * Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg * Nicholas Brendan as Xander Harris * Emma Caulfield as Anya Jenkins * Anthony Steward Head as Rupert Giles * Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane List of Episodes Trivia Misc * This is the first and only season that doesn't feature Lorne * The main antagonist of this season is Wolfram & Hart. * This season features two episodes where Angel and Brooklyn visit Sunnydale, therefore crossing over with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. ''The first being ''"Pangs" the second being "The Yoko Factor". Episode Trivia City Of... Continuity * Brooklyn being called as the new Slayer means that Faith had momentarily 'died' during her fight with Buffy in the Buffy season three episode "Graduation Day, Part One". * In a manner similar to her predecessor's debut appearance in the Buffy season three episode "Faith, Hope, and Trick", Brooklyn is shown in a club and borrows a stake in order to kill a vampire. * When asked about other Slayers he's known, Angel mentions he knew the ones that were called before Brooklyn. He described one as "really nice" (meaning Buffy) and the other "completely crazy" (meaning Faith) * Towards the end of the episode Angel and Brooklyn encounter Wolfram & Hart, the powerful law firm (fronting for its Senior Partners) that becomes their primary opponent. Lindsey McDonald is the "smart young lawyer" who provides legal and business representation for Russell Winters. Lindsey becomes one of Angel's most insidious rivals. They will eventually be allies, but their mutual hostility will endure until the end, mainly over their feelings for Brooklyn. * Brooklyn and Lindsey later reminisce about her and Angel killing Russell Winters. * Besides Angel and Brooklyn, Lindsey is the only character to appear in both this episode and the series finale. * This episode marks the beginning of Lindsey's interest in Brooklyn as the Slayer, as from this point until his next appearance he'll start to research the history of Slayers. It's also hinted that Lindsey is attracted to Brooklyn, something else that will be explored in his subsequent appearances. Behind the Scenes * The episode title is a reference to "City of Angels," a nickname for Los Angeles * The colored strobe lights that illuminate the club's dancefloor are the same four colors used in the first season opening credits, in the exact order of the main billed cast: ** Light Blue: David Boreanaz as Angel ** Silver: Dianna Agron as Brooklyn ** Green: Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia ** Gold: Glenn Quinn as Doyle * The high school Brooklyn attends is based on the real Lakewood High School located in the southern California city of Lakewood. * The outfit that Brooklyn wears in the conference room scene is the same outfit Willow Rosenberg wore in the Buffy season two episode "Halloween". Also the scene where she struts across the table is one of the scenes used in the opening title sequence when crediting Dianna as Brooklyn. * In her first appearance, Amy Jo Johnson's character Kacy wears a pink sweater, in reference to her Mighty Morphin Power Rangers character, Kimberly Hart, who was the Pink Ranger. * The vampire that flirts with Brooklyn in the nightclub is played by Dawson's Creek actor Kerr Smith. Lonely Hearts Continuity * This episode introduces the character of Kate Lockley, who plays a recurring role until the end of season two. Kate, Brooklyn, Angel will meet several more times before she learns in "Somnambulist" that Angel is a vampire and Brooklyn is the Slayer. After which their tentative relationship grows extremely strained until their final encounter in "Epiphany". * A few weeks have passed since "City Of...". * Talamour is Brooklyn's first demon kill of the series. Behind the Scenes Category:Mina's Stories Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:Buffyverse Fanfiction